Dirty Birdies
by pseudo-persona
Summary: Ganta is miserable about what he has done in the Wonderland. A visitor in the night comforts him and gives him a new friend and an anchor of hope. That night leads towards a change in the power and force of Deadman Wonderland. Hopeully for the best. Ganta/Minatsuki/Shiro
1. Nesting Time

**AN.) Hey guys, this is my first story and I would really like some feedback on this. I have seen only one or two stories with this pairing adn I honestly think it could go far, but tell me chat you think.**

**All criticism and praise are welcome but please no flames. If you're going to tell me I suck as a writer, at least tell me how to improve myself as well :P**

Ganta felt horrible.

As he lay in his bed his mind flashed back to the day before, when he was fighting that demented girl. She looked and acted like an insane psychopath but he had seen her eyes before knocking her out. He had seen the vulnerability and pain she hid.

And now she was in even more pain.

After losing the fight, Minatsuki had been sent to the sadistic doctor for the surgery and after action show. Those rebel fools had offered to keep her from getting hurt and Ganta had accepted.

He had tried to watch to make sure she was safe but, seeing the fear of another surgery in her eyes, had turned the video off and cried himself to sleep. Th sight of her fear stricken face running through his mind.

The next day there was no sign of her and this only encouraged his belief that he was responsible for her being in an enormous amount of pain.

All of these thoughts brought him back to his current position.

Ganta lay in his bed in the dark. Submerged in his depression, he gave in to his exhaustion. After a few hours he was woken by his door being opened and closed while a small body moved over to the bed. He felt the body lay down with him and his sleep befuddled mind identified the visitor as Shiro.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ganta pulled her closer and, taking comfort from her presence, fell asleep once again.

When he awoke, Ganta felt a soft and warm object laying up against him. Remembering what happened the night before, Ganta smiled and tightened his embrace to bring Shiro closer.

Inhaling her scent, he happily whispered, "good morning my little... primrose?" His confusion was evident in his voice.

Hearing an all too familiar giggle, Ganta felt the body in his embrace turn around and, when he opened his eyes, found himself staring into Minatsuki's chocolate brown eyes.

A small blush formed on her face as she grinned up at him. Leaning further towards him, she whispered, "Good morning Ganta-kun"

Her close proximity as well as the feeling of her warm breath on his skin sent small shivers through Ganta's body as well as making his face flush in embarrassment.

"Minatsuki-chan, I'm sorry, I thought you were Shi-"

"So it's Minatsuki-_chan_ now, huh?" As she said this, she let her sadistic grin show through and she nuzzled deeper into his embrace. "I thought I was just a stupid bitch."

Noticing that he had retained his hold on her and his spoken mistake, Ganta swallowed hard and tried to think of a way out of his predicament safely.

"Well yes- I mean no- I mean... I was just worried about your safe-"

His words were cut off when she giggled at his obvious discomfort and pressed her fingers to his lips to stop him. When he stopped talking and was paying attention to her, she quietly caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Ganta's mind was working overtime trying to figure out why she was being so gentle with him.

"Minatsuki-chan, are you sure you're okay? What is going o-"

This time, instead of using her fingers, the sadist had rushed forward and quickly latched her lips onto his neck and bit down. Ganta could feel her teeth pierce his skin and his eyes went wide and fear began to settle in.

The slight jolt of pain quickly receded and, as he felt blood begin to ooze from the wound, he felt as Minatsuki lightly licked it up.

"Oh, you're just so sweet Ganta-kun," she whispered huskily into his ear.

Finally pulling back, Minatsuki's face held a fading blush and, as she saw the fear and confusion in his eyes, tried to comfort him.

"Ganta, relax. I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

"What did I do? I was the one that caused you to go through that horrible show with the doctor. I saw the fear in your eyes and I was the one to cause it." The guilt and grief were clearly evident in his voice as he looked down in shame.

That light giggle could be heard again. Leaning her head down, Minatsuki quickly licked up a few drops of blood that had run from her bite. She watched as he blushed and, subconsciously, tightened his embrace to bring her closer.

Letting out a surprised and innocent squeak, Minatsuki just smirked at Ganta again.

"Well, well, Ganta-kun. Aren't we getting bold."

Ganta turned beat red and tried to stutter out an explanation.

"N-No Minatsuki-ch-chan. I-I-I was ju-just... I didn't m-mean to-"

Another set of giggles cut him off. Ganta was starting to worry about Minatsuki's sanity but, when he remembered who he was thinking of, he just shook his head and laughed quietly. Thinking about it, he had to admit that she sounded adorable when she did it and, in the dim light, she looked beautiful. His cheeks began to heat up as he saw how close they were.

Noticing his blush and remembering the sound of guilt in his voice, Minatsuki looked Ganta in the eye and spoke softly.

"I **was** afraid. I tried to be brave but I knew the pain that would come and I just wanted to die. But, before I could give in to my fear, you came to help me again."

Seeing his confusion, she smiled up at him.

"The machine chose my hair. It skipped all of the painful and fatal choices and picked the most trivial thing of all." By this time Ganta's eyes were wide and, seeing the relief that surged through them, Minatsuki couldn't help but smile.

"That bitch was so angry and I couldn't stop laughing, which only pissed her off more. She spent the entire time screaming and throwing things. By the time she had calmed sown enough to work, the time limit had run out and I was taken to my room unharmed."

As she spoke, Minatsuki had continued to lick at the bite mark he had made in Ganta's neck, licking at his blood.

"I spent all day yesterday talking with people and they told me how depressed you were. Nagi explained the deal he made with you and I tried to find you."

Ganta could feel tears gathering in his eyes and tried to hold them back. Even with his efforts, he failed to stop them all.

Feeling a few tear drops hit her face, Minatsuki glanced up at Ganta with a slight frown.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy, knowing that you kept a girl safe."

"I **am** happy, these are just from repressed emotions from last night." Ganta had wiped the tear trails from his face as he spoke and gave her a nervous smile. "You aren't still angry at me for what I said during the match and for beating you, right?"

Leaning back and on her arm for support, Minatsuki smiled insanely down at Ganta. When he tried to get up, she ripped an earring out and, using her Branch of Sin, held him down. He smiled up at her uncomfortably and let out a nervous laugh.

Still smiling ear to ear, Minatsuki leaned down and, when she was face to face with him, spoke gleefully.

"About that. You see, I was pretty pissed about losing and to a fucking headbutt at that. Normally I would guy you for what you did, but..." At this, her voice lowered to a whisper. "I've realized something when I look back to that fight."

Ganta was beginning to sweat and grow very uncomfortable as he knew the pain that might soon come. He listened carefully but was surprised by what he had heard.

"You see, I finally found something that brings me even more joy and pleasure than hurting others."

She leaned forward and whispered into Ganta's ear, "and that's being dominated."

She quickly nipped at the bite mark she had made earlier to get the blood flowing again. After licking a few drops, Minatsuki pulled back and couldn't help but giggle at Ganta in the most innocent way possible. He just looked so funny.

Ganta was laying stiff on the bed, looking up at her with fearful eyes on his extremely pale face.

"During that fight yo showed how different you are from the rest of us. You were so... angry. I could see it in your eyes and it actually scared me."

At this, Minatsuki felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. "I wanted, I needed, to see you after that. I was obsessed and when I found out from Nagi what you did for me, I had to find you.

Leaning down to the frightened and dazed boy, Minatsuki breathed against his neck and whispered lightly, "now that I have you, I don't know whether to hurt you for humiliating me or give myself, my body and soul. To you."

Ganta was nearly unconscious because of the overload his brain was trying to struggle through. When he was able to respond, he blushed at where his mind had gone and glanced up to see the sadist still smiling maniacally down at him. Hearing what she said next **did** make him go unconscious from shock.

"Both thoughts are just so appealing that I can't choose. I think you should decide." As she said this, she relinquished her whip's hold on Ganta and sat up, waiting.

It took a minute for Ganta to recover and think about what she had said. When he looked up to her face, he saw that her eyes were closed and a look of anger was beginning to form.

_'What's taking that asshole so long to deci-'_ "Meep!" Minatsuki let out a small squeak as she felt a pair of hands pull her down into the boy's body, by the waist.

Holding her close to him, Ganta leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear. "The worst thing I've felt was the guilt when I thought of how I hurt you. I will protect you no matter what."

Pulling back a bit to look into his eyes, Minatsuki couldn't help but blush at his sincerity. Grinning wickedly, she stared down at him hungrily and dropped onto him.

Ganta was surprised when he felt Minatsuki drop onto him. The surprise turned to confusion when he felt and heard her breath get closer. Of course the confusion was completely gone when their lips met.

They were slowly moving to comfortably lay together when Minatsuki's tongue licked Ganta's lips, asking for permission to enter.

Granting it, Ganta was initially surprised when her tongue hungrily darted into his mouth but soon held her at bay. Their tongues fought for dominance until, after a few minutes, Minatsuki finally gave in. Holding the kiss out a little loner, Ganta finally ended it and smiled when he saw Minatsuki with a huge blush covering her face as they both gasped for air.

"So, satisfied with your visit?" Ganta was trying to be cheeky but when he caught sight of the beauty still laying on him, he began to look for an escape.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty tired and sore from our fight. Maybe I should just relax for the rest of the day." As she spoke, blood began to flow from the holes in her ears again. "Maybe I will practice with my branch for a little bit."

"Whip Wing." As she spoke, her whips wound around Ganta, ensnaring him. "You'll help me, right?"

Looking up to see her once again smiling maniacally and insanely down at him, he sighed before smirking.

"Sure thing, my precious little sadist-_hime_."

"Don't call me that, asshole-kun" She was trying not to let her blush show through, so it didn't really sound like she meant it.

Deciding he could test his luck, Ganta continued. "Don't make me headbutt you again. I doubt you could take it."

As he said this, Minatsuki began to tremble and shake. Thinking she was crying and that he had had gone too far, Ganta sat up to comfort her even with his arms still bound.

Minatsuki didn't know why but when he joked about headbutting her and, thinking about the pain he had caused her, she couldn't help but get excited.

The more she thought of it, the more excited she felt and she was soon flushed and panting. Noticing Ganta and a look of worry on his face set her off.

Ganta tried to dodge her when she threw herself at him, but there was only so much he could do with his hands bound while sitting on a bed.

Flinching and waiting for the soon-to-come hits, Ganta was surprised when he felt Minatsuki press her body up against his and rub against it. What scared him was that Minatsuki had begun to mumble and quietly moan as she did this.

He could feel her warm breathe as she whispered, almost lovingly, into his ear. "Let's see if you can back those words up... little piggy."

After she said this, Ganta could feel her lick his ear lobe. He could feel the small stud piercing and shuddered in pleasure.

Looking into her half-lidded and lust-filled eyes, Ganta felt the blood whips holding his hands loosen and flow away.

Slowly, he pulled his hands from behind his back and put them around Minatsuki's waist and neck. He quickly pulled her towards him and lightly kissed her before holding her up and stroking her hair.

Seeing her confusion, Ganta explained. "Not now, I really like you Minatsuki, but we have today free and I would really like to get to know you more."

Hearing this, Minatsuki could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

_'I died during that match and now I'm in heaven. I've found a boy that has the power to hurt me but instead he **cares** about **me** as well. I can see how sincere he is and that he really wants to keep me safe. I think I might actually love this runt.'_

"And maybe you could tell me about all the other deadmen whose minds you've fucked with."

Seeing his sly grin, Minatsuki could only match it a wicked one of her own.

Laughing slightly, she stared at him with a piercing gaze. "Okay, we'll do that. But don't think you're off the hook Ganta-_kun_."

She slowly leaned towards him and, when they were nose to nose, she practically purred, "I still need to get off and you're **going** to help me. One way or another."

Blushing furiously, Ganta could only nod before he and Minatsuki layed down comfortably on his bed.

Ganta lay on his back looking over to see the the beautiful brunette who was laying on her side, cuddling up with his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other about their childhoods and, in Minatsuki's case, about past Carnival Corpse. Only breaking apart to eat and occasionally relieve themselves, the duo stayed together all day and through the night.

The only time the peacefulness was broken was when a sleeping Minatsuki reached out desperately, a look of fear and pain etched on her face as she whimpered.

Ganta quickly and quietly took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Her struggles and sounds ceased, her face cleared, and she snuggled even deeper into Ganta's embrace as her nightmare passed.

Enjoying the moment before he fell back asleep, Ganta held his 'angel of death' while breathing deeply. He began to dream once again but with the constant and heavenly scent of primrose staying with him.

**AN.) I hope you guys liked it because it was pretty fun to write. If I get enough positive reviews I may even continue on with a lemon, but it's up to you guys :D**

**I am also writing a main story about Shiro, but it has a major twist. Any ideas or offers to beta are welcome so if you are interested, please message me.**


	2. Mating Call

**A/N: Hey guys. As I promised, the lemon is here. It took me about two days to get this from my notebook to up on here(blame my schedule) but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Ganta, you need to work harder. I know you can do this, you're just not trying hard enough."

Senji stood next to a practice dummy, looking across the room at Ganta. They were currently in the gym and had been practicing most of the day. Ganta was breathing hard with his hands on his knees, but soon lifted himself up to continue shooting. He knew better than to argue against Senji, it only dragged the practice out longer.

"Yo, assholes. You guys done yet? It's getting late and I have plans." Looking over, Ganta grinned as the brunette beauty angrily jumped up and stomped over.

"We still have time and Ganta needs this practice, otherwise he will end up dead. You know how dangerous it is here." Senji was getting angry and it showed when he snapped at her.

"I don't care. I'm taking Ganta, he doesn't need any more practice for tonight. Besides, it won't help him if you force him to use up most of his blood. Come on Ganta-kun." Minatsuki had grabbed Ganta's hand and was walking towards the exit when she heard a slight ringing followed by the sounds of flesh being torn apart.

"Ganta is staying. He needs to learn and I'm not going to let you take him now." Senji held his claws up, ready to defend himself or strike out if necessary.

Minatsuki just lazily turned around and asked, "is that so?" Seeing Senji nod, she chuckled darkly and and let her hand drop from her waist, down past her thighs.

Tensing, Senji prepared for what was undoubtedly going to be an attack and merely stared in blank confusion as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, revealing part of her upper thigh. Mind reeling back to what he was seeing, Senji promptly fell backwards, unconscious, while Minatsuki just turned back to grab Ganta.

Seeing his state, the furious blush and refusal to meet her eyes, she just smirked while slinking up to him. Pressing her body tightly into his, she whispered lightly into his ear, "see something you like?"

Ganta just turned an even darker shade of red and quickly tried to back away from her while attempting to hold the the little blood he had left in his body from rushing out of his nose.

Happy to be able to affect him so strongly, Minatsuki grabbed his free hand and led him out of the gym. Soon enough, Ganta had recovered and was walking by her side as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. They entered the cafeteria and Minatsuki bought them drinks with some cast points she had stolen from another deadman. Sitting next to him, Minatsuki leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek, watching as he blushed.

She couldn't help but giggle and decided to ask what she had been thinking. "Ganta, how is it that you are here and still so innocent?" Seeing his confusion, she tried to clarify. "I mean, even if you didn't kill those students, you were forced to witness it and they were your friends. Not to mention you have been framed for it, forced to kill others and have had multiple near-death experiences here. How can you go untouched?"

Finishing his drink, Ganta sat deep in thought. Finally looking over at Minatsuki , he saw the worry evident on her face. Smiling, he tried to explain. "Well it hurt a lot at first and I was depressed and shocked. I actually wanted to die." His voice had grown somber and, seeing the sorrow and tears forming in her eyes, quickly smiled. "But then I met Shiro, Yo, and Azame. Not mention you and Senji. You guys have kept me sane and helped me cope with so much, I doubt that I could stand it if I lost any of you."

Ganta quickly felt her arms encircle his body while she snuggled into his chest. He could faintly hear her muffled voice. "You really are _too_ sweet for your own good Ganta-_kun_. Don't ever change, I don't think I could stand it if you lost that innocence."

Smiling, Ganta couldn't help but try to tease the sadist. "So, you thought my headbutt and name calling were innocent?"

Shivering in pleasure over the memory, Minatsuki growled lowly, "you bet asshole. You could have taken it _way_ further both in the arena **and** when I was in your room. If you weren't such a bleeding heart kinda guy I would have assumed you were gay."

Pulling back, Minatsuki smirked at Ganta who replied in kind. "Oh, that hurt. Are you meaning to tell me that you wish I were some asshole that would have taken advantage of you and hurt you?"

Blushing, Minatsuki just shook her head, but Ganta was determined to get a reaction. "Yeah, imagine me being some sick fuck who actually enjoys ravaging a woman he has at his mercy. The fight, and the night we shared, definitely would have been terrible nights that would have been best forgotten."

Minatsuki was trying to ignore him but, every time he spoke, she imagined what he said. She was getting very aroused at the thought of Ganta doing those things to her. Ravaging her and having his way with her. Any other man would have left Minatsuki gagging at those thoughts but Ganta was different. He was special.

He had done what she had thought impossible and beaten her at the Carnival Corpse. Even after that he had quickly proven that he could do what she **knew** was impossible and had stolen her heart only a day later. No, Ganta was no ordinary guy and Minatsuki thoughts were running along those same lines.

Ganta couldn't help but laugh as he saw Minatsuki blush and look away. It soon died down when he heard her panting and moaning while rubbing her thighs together. Going pale, Ganta tried to think of a way to calm her down before things got out of hand.

Before he could even try to speak, he felt an iron grip clamp onto his arm and nearly rip it out of it's socket. Yelping in slight pain and surprise, he felt himself being dragged off of the bench, out of the cafeteria and towards Minatsuki's room.

Trying to snap her out of her lust filled haze, Ganta fearfully spoke up. "M-Minats-stuki-chan? Are you alright? Why don't you lay down and r-" As he spoke, the sadist had pulled her earrings out and lunged forward to bring Ganta into a **very** forceful and heated kiss.

Startled, Ganta didn't have time to think before he felt Minatsuki's tongue force it's way into his mouth. Feeling the whips slowly wrap around both of them, entangling them, Ganta decided to ride out the storm that was Minatsuki's lust rather than oppose it.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Ganta wrapped his arms around Minatsuki and held her close. He could feel her soft arms around his neck while he held her waist. The whips completely wound around the two as they dueled and held them very tightly together.

"you know, the whips weren't necessary. I might have agreed to a few kisses if you asked nicely, you know I can't resist your charm." Both of them were panting for breath as Ganta tried to calm the unstable deadman down.

Smirking, the only reply Minatsuki gave was to tighten the whips even more, leaving no space between their bodies, and start another heavy make-out session. Slowly dragging him back, Minatsuki led Ganta back towards her bed and, when she felt her legs bump against it's support, dragged him down onto it with her.

When they ended the second round of the tongue war and were trying to get air, Minatsuki twisted them around until she lay on top of Ganta. "You didn't think I would just stop did you? I haven't been able to get off since our fight and night together. And you _promised_ that you would help me." As she said this, she had slowly been rubbing herself on Ganta's leg.

Ganta could feel her rubbing against him and, because the whips were so tight, he also felt as her breasts began to rub against his chest. Blushing furiously, Ganta noticed that his pants were getting very tight very quickly. He wasn't the only one.

When Minatsuki felt his stiffness, she practically purred, "oh, getting excited are we? Took you long enough, I thought you had taken the title 'Deadman' seriously." Loosening the whips, Minatsuki sat up so that she was straddling Ganta around the waist. Looking down on him, she began to rub her womanhood against the bulge in the boy's pants.

After a few minutes of teasing, Minatsuki was soaked and she could feel Ganta squirming beneath her. "Oh, Ganta-kun, those pants look uncomfortably tight, let me help with them." Her voice was so sweet and held such a note of innocence that nobody would have believed what she was doing without seeing the lecherous grin that covered her face.

Ganta couldn't help but groan as he felt his tight pants slide off of him. Looking down, he watched Minatsuki lick her lips as she grabbed the hem of his boxers. When she pulled them down, she was nearly hit in the face by his member and went cross-eyed trying to look at it. _'Oh sweet Kami' _ran through her mind as a blush quickly covered her face.

Seeing the blush, Ganta couldn't help but laugh. "You know we could always wait for another time." Still trying to calm her down, he quickly withered under the glare she sent up at him.

Holding the glare, Minatsuki slowly reached out and grabbed him around his base. "Don't you dare puss out on me now."

"Oh, I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were sure about what you wanted... and isn't that **your** job?" Ganta couldn't help but groan as he felt her give him a small squeeze.

"Keep it up asshole, see where it gets you." Even though she sounded annoyed, Minatsuki couldn't keep it up. Feeling him twitch in her hand, she just smiled and, leaning forward, ran her tongue from his base to the tip.

"Oh, you taste so good. Everything about you is just so sweet Ganta-kun." While she spoke, Minatsuki had never topped licking him. Deciding to go further, Minatsuki took his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Liking how she was making Ganta squirm, she went even further and sunk down about half his length.

Ganta barely noticed as the whips that bound him loosened. He was too far gone to fight what she was doing and didn't care. He just enjoyed what was happening and what he was feeling.

"Damn you're good. Too bad I didn't want to do this after our figh- FUCK!" As soon as he mentioned the fights he could feel as she purred. The vibrations and constant sucking made Ganta lose patience and control. When he felt the whips let go of him entirely, he reached forward and grabbed Minatsuki's head.

Minatsuki felt Ganta's hands on her head and felt him caress her hair, grabbing handfuls and letting go. The slight pain, as well as thoughts of the fight, were leaving her extremely aroused when she felt her head go further than normal.

The slight ache from her hair being pulled multiplied into a searing pain that ripped through her jaw and throat. When her nose hit his pelvis, she realized what had happened and an enormous wave of pleasure pushed her higher than she had ever been. As she screamed her orgasm, Ganta was feeling strained from how warm and wet Minatsuki's mouth was as well as the vibrations her throat formed because of the screams.

Knowing his end was near, Ganta began to thrust deeply into her throat, feeling the pleasure magnify with each hit. Looking down, Ganta lost all control upon seeing the joy-filled face and far away look in her eyes, as well as the small puddle beneath her.

Minatsuki had been in heaven, or close enough tell, for several minutes. The constant pain of Ganta ramming himself down her tight throat had extended her first, mind-numbing orgasm into an earth-shattering multigasm. Entire body numb and mind overloaded, Minatsuki finally began to come down from her pleasure high. As intelligent thought came back to her, she could feel Ganta straining in her burning throat. Knowing that he was about to cum, Minatsuki pushed him over the edge by sucking as hard as she could.

Thrusting in as deep as he could, Ganta released down her throat. As he tried to pull out, he was stopped when her lips closed to get a mouthful. When he pulled out a few seconds later, his last shot landed on the breast of the dress that the sadist still wore.

Minatsuki's lungs burned for air but she held out, wanting to enjoy the strong, somewhat salty and sweet taste. When she started to see dots enter her vision, she swallowed it down and began gasping for much needed air. Looking down and smiling, Minatsuki sweetly spoke up. "Look at what a mess you made of my dress, Ganta-kun. I can't wear it like this, please help me get it off."

Ganta, still feeling week from pleasure, helped her out of the dress and could only stare at her beautiful body. Her breasts, a C-cup he guessed, were firm and the nipples were hard from arousal. Her legs and ass looked so smooth and soft. When he glanced between her legs, his already erect cock grew even harder. Her lower lips glistened from her past orgasms and, as we watched, he could see some of her juices leak out.

Minatsuki was very impressed. The boy was talented, he had caused her to orgasm when she had been pleasuring him. A shiver of anticipation ran through Minatsuki as she thought of when he tried to please her. Looking down at his member, she grinned inwardly. _'Looks like he is ready for more'_

Jumping up on her bed, Minatsuki motioned for him to come next to her. "Lay down," was all she said when he was there. Once he was down, Minatsuki brought one leg over his head and straddled his face.

"Now, since I pleasured you, it's only fair that you should return the favor." Minatsuki tried to wait calmly but her voiced hitched and body twitched every time his breath hit her pussy.

"Um, I'm still new to this." Ganta couldn't help but blush at his own inexperience.

"Good, just do what I tell you and you'll do fine. Now, lick me."

Ganta began to lean forward when a thought came to mind. _'Heh, she never said where'_ Grinning, he started to lick all around her womanhood but never directly on it.

Minatsuki was practically growling in frustration. "Come on piggy, haven't you ever eaten pussy bef- ah, AH , AAHHH." Sitting up straight, Minatsuki's nerves were on fire. She was still sensitive from her earlier releases and the furious attack on her crotch caught her by surprise.

Hearing Minatsuki moans drove Ganta to work even harder. Licking a little to high, he hit a small nub with his tongue and instantly felt Minatsuki's knees tighten around his head while a shudder ran through her body.

"Oh, Ka-Kami. D-Damn Ganta, you must b-be a n-natural, this is am-amazing." Minatsuki was massaging her breasts as Ganta continued his assault on her clit.

Wanting to see her reaction, Ganta stopped licking and, while listening to her groans of disappointment, snuck his hand up to her nub. Using his fingers, he began to rub and twist it. When he pinched it between his fingers, he heard Minatsuki's groan turn into a scream of pleasure. Her arms fell to her sides, her moans increased, and she began to buck nto his face and hand.

"G-Gan-Ga-Ganta? H-How are yo-you so gooOOD?" She had practically howled the last bit when he began to suck on her clit. She spasmed when he lightly bit down and her resolve was thrown away. "Oh Kami, stick it in. Finger me now." She was screaming by now.

Deciding that she knew best, Ganta found her hole and spread her lips apart. Slowly pushing in two fingers, Ganta felt an oven-like heat and almost vice-like grip on his fingers and loved it. He began to pump into her and, after a few times, began to curl his fingers.

The effects were obvious as Minatsuki's body began to tighten up. After a few minutes of this, She grabbed fistfuls of Ganta's hair and dragged his face even deeper between her legs and tried to rub herself on him. Her pussy squeezed his fingers and her legs nearly crushed his head. All she could do was scream out her orgasm with glazed eyes as Ganta continued to lick up her release.

Instantly dropping down to Ganta's side on her bed, Minatsuki tried to recover. When regular thought and motor skills returned to her, she forcefully grabbed Ganta and tried to dominate his mouth. He won again since she was still weak from her orgasm, but she got a good taste of herself and found that she liked it.

Panting, Minatsuki nuzzled into Ganta's arm and fit her head into the crook of his neck and began to lightly lick the vein there.

"Damn, why didn't we do this earlier? I never would have let you out of your room that night if I had known how amazing this was going to be." As she was whispering to him, Minatsuki's body began to calm down and she began to rub against Ganta's body. Feeling his already stiff soldier twitch in response, Minatsuki just grinned and lightly pushed him off the bed.

"Teasing is done, I **need** you in me, now."

Moving up to her, Ganta looked along her body, enjoying the sight of a very disheveled, and slightly psychotic, Minatsuki. Her hair was strewn around her head in a messy halo, making her beauty soar. She lay on her back with her knees drawn up to her sweat covered body and wide apart.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Ganta just rubbed his length against her. The frustration she felt was evident when she snapped at him. "Just shove it in already. Ravage me as forcefully as you can. I've waited long enough and I **need** to feel this."

Nodding, Ganta lined himself up with her pussy and thrust forward. When he encountered no resistance but felt her cringe and saw the pain on her face, he faltered and stopped.

Growling lightly as she glared up at him, Minatsuki wondered at why he stopped. "What's wrong? I said to ravish me." Still seeing his confusion she made a guess. "Is it about my hymen?"

"Uh, yeah. Isn't this your first time?"

"It is but I broke it last year testing something." Seeing is confusion, Minatsuki tried not to blush. "It was that time of the month and I wanted to try a little experiment."

Pulling back to where he was barely inside of her, Ganta smirked down at her. "Well aren't you just a little dirty birdy."

"Shut it asshole-kun. And why did you pull ou- ah, AH FUCK!"

Instead of answering, Ganta had nearly shoved his entire length into her. Her muscles clamping down on his cock, Ganta marveled at how far he had gone with how tight she felt. The tightness and heat were driving him crazy as he began to pull out and thrust back into the sadomasochist.

Setting a steady rhythm, Ganta pounded into the brunette, reveling in her reactions. After a particularly hard thrust, Minatsuki's back arched and tears began to stream from her eyes as she mumbled something. Seeing this, Ganta was preparing to stop because he thought he was being too rough. That is, until he heard **what** she was mumbling. It was an endless chant of, "ah, ah Kami. So good, so fucking good. Harder. Harder."

Minatsuki had died and gone to heaven. She was sure of this as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Ever since he began, Minatsuki had felt as though Ganta was splitting her right down the middle. The muscles and nerves in her lower body all screamed in agony at the punishment they were taking, but this only magnified the pleasure the felt.

_'If this keeps up, I won't be able to walk for a week' _After the thought crossed her mind, the brunette decided that it would be her goal for the night. Of course, the next moment, her mind was turned to mush as Ganta hit something deep inside her. While this made her vision flicker, when he completely pierced it, she felt as though she were above the stars and her mind went completely blank aside from the pleasure.

Ganta had been trying to find ways to reach even deeper into Minatsuki whe he bumped up against a barrier. Growling in frustration as he tried to get past it, he twisted his own and Minatsuki's waist and felt success as he broke past the wall.

What he felt when he went past the wall, her womb, he realized, nearly made him cum then. Whereas her pussy had felt tight an hot like an oven, this place was open and felt like the sun. He loved it and knew then that it would belong to him alone. No one and nothing else would ever enter there. It was **his **spot.

Staying embedded in his new and favorite location, Ganta reached down and pulled Minatsuki's limp body into his embrace. When he looked into her eyes, his sense of pride skyrocketed. Her eyes were fully glazed over and were nearly rolled up behind her eyelids. The look on her face made it seem as though she was oblivious to all but what was lodged in her most sacred place.

Leaning forward, Ganta began whispering her name in her ear, trying to wake her, while occasionally licking and nibbling on her lobe. When she finally began to respond and started to move, Ganta leaned down and nipped at the base of her neck. Moaning, Minatsuki ran her hands through his hair as he grabbed her breasts and started massaging them.

Going even further down, he grabbed her breast in his mouth and began to suck and lick it. Hearing her moans of pleasure intensify, he brought his teeth down and lightly bit down on her nipple while his hand had grabbed her other nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers. Her moans had started to turn guttural and she began to raise and lower herself on his cock. Ganta, thrusting up to meet her, could feel her begin to tighten, signaling her release was near. Feeling his own end coming, he decided to be the last one to finish.

Grabbing her by the ass, Ganta picked her up, spun her around, and lay back onto the bed where she lay parallel and on top of him. Jack-hammering into the mindless sadist, he grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed as hard as he could, letting his nails dig in before smacking her ass. By now, she was screaming as loud as she could. "OH K-KAMI. G-GANTA-K-KUN... I'M GON-GONNA CU-CUM!" Her voice had cracked towards the end and was little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Me too Minatsuki-chan. Your so damn tight, I don't think I can last much longer."

"Cum in m-me. I w-want it, I need to fe-feel it fill m-me up." At the thought of her lover unloading into her, Minatsuki's body tightened and locked up while she howled out soundlessly into the night. Feeling her orgasm run through and explode form her, Minatsuki tried to consciously ride out her ecstasy for as long as possible.

Ganta heard her screams and felt her tighten up enough that he could barely move. He felt what must have been a river flow past his cock and crash onto his crotch and flow all the way up to his stomach. Still ramming into her, he felt her inner walls tighten even more at his continued assault so that they held him deeply inside of her, trying to milk his cum from him. Groaning loudly, Ganta felt himself release his load and watched in amazement and shock as he filled her up and his cum began to overflow and leak out of her.

Pulling out, his cock sprang up between Minatsuki's legs and shot a few final strands of cum onto her ass and up to her mid-back.

The feeling of Ganta's seed filling her up and overflowing had been enough to push Minatsuki over the edge she had barely been able to stay balanced on. Moaning through another mind shattering orgasm, she blacked out for a few minutes before waking up in Ganta's arms.

The boy was still breathing heavily as he stared at the angel laying with him. Giggling at how exhausted he looked, Minatsuki reached down and pumped two of her fingers into her soaked slit. Feeling them covered in their combined juices, she slowly and sensually licked them clean. The brunette was a little surprised when she felt Ganta pull her close and start a heated kiss, but welcomed and returned it.

"I could grow to really like that taste." Ganta was holding Minatsuki in his arms. Their legs were intertwined, bodies almost one, and her head lay on his shoulder as he absently stroked her hair and back. Feeling the bumps and ridges from her past scars, Ganta's fingers began to blindly trace them around her back.

Shivering slightly at the touch, Minatsuki's face began to lose it's smile. "Ganta please don't do that, they're ugly, and this was beautiful. It would only ruin this moment."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Ganta pulled her into a warm and loving embrace and continued to lightly trace the marks. "But they are beautiful. They make you who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way. Besides, don't you want some happy memories to be involved with these scars rather than just painful ones?"

Feeling tears rise up, Minatsuki only tightened her hold on Ganta and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I love you Ganta." feeling his body go tense, she looked up fearfully... Just in time to catch the kiss he went for. It was a light and innocent kiss but held all of the emotions they felt. Ending the moment of peace, Minatsuki leaned back and grinned at Ganta. "That was amazing, I can still feel the pleasure running through me. I don't think I'm ever letting you leave my room again."

"You really think I was that good?"

"Ganta, I will fuck you anywhere and anytime you want. I have never been this happy and **you** are the reason for it." Snuggling up under his chin, she whispered the last bit in a somewhat serious tone. "I am yours to do with as you please."

Ganta knew she wasn't lying. "Even if we had to fight each other in another Carnival Corpse? Would you be willing to put on a show?" He had started out serious but a smirk had slowly broken through.

Blushing furiously, Minatsuki quickly nodded. "That would be fun, to show them what they can never have. Besides, you should be able to easily incapacitate me without even using your branch of sin."

Shaking his head, Ganta let out a small chuckle. "Hard to believe that a few hours ago, I was afraid of this happening." He motioned his hands around to indicate the entire situation in general.

"You're growing up Ganta."

"Judging by the look you had on your face earlier, I'm already grown up enough." This earned him a light smack to the arm.

"You're a bastard Ganta, but you're **my **bastard." While she spoke, the brunette snuggled even closer to her lover, but soon shivered. Looking over, she noticed the location of the cold wind. Her open door. Getting Ganta's attention, she pointed towards the door as another breeze came in, making her teeth begin to chatter.

Moving from the bed, Ganta walked towards the door. "We must not have closed it all the way when we first got her-"

He stopped as he heard a surprised squeak and, when he checked outside the doorway, noticed a blur of white turn a corner. Minatsuki had come up to his side with a blanket around her as he stared dumbly down the hallway.

Finally speaking Ganta only shook his head in disbelief. "I think a friend enjoyed or little show." He was still staring at the corner.

"Yeah, and judging by this puddle, she was here for a while." Ganta could only blush as his mind met the obvious conclusion Minatsuki had left.

Feeling tired and cold and seeing Ganta still standing in the doorway, Minatsuki just grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. "Come back in idiot, or someone will see you and what you **aren't** wearing." Closing and locking the door, she ed him back to the bed. Laying down, the couple fell asleep embracing each other and dreaming of their past love-making as well as their future together in Deadman Wonderland.

**A/N:Still can't believe I nearly hit 5,000 words. I geuss I can get a little too descriptive for my own good  
(Jaraiya's laugh here) :3**

**Ok, I really want to know from you guys. Should I end it here or do you want me to make it a little longer? I could realy use some input and advice as well so please review :D**


	3. Expanding the Flock

**A/N: hey guys, Smutty Santa is here to give out a present to all the naughty little boys and girls XD**

**This actually took me a while to get down completely. I had to go back and change tons of things since I couldn't really come to a decision on what happened. I am just glad I got it done in time for Christmas and that you guys can read it now.**

**Warning: It reverts back to being a bloody fic and upholds it's origin with Deadman Wonderland at some points but it is still lemony and good. Hope you guys like jealous cat fights :D**

Shiro skipped down the hall, humming lightly. "Red bean bun. Red bean bun. Red bean bun." She looked so innocent, no one would have suspected the debate raging inside of her mind.

**'Fufufu, sing what you want Princess. You'll never stop seeing it again and again.'** A mature voice cackled gleefully in her mind. **'Besides, why would you want to forget about something so deliciously amazing.'**

'B-because it w-was naughty.' A timid response answered.

**'And? That didn't stop you from enjoying yourself.'** The voice whispered gleefully, laughter barely held in. **'Why are you so much against it now? Is it because I'm here?'**

'What? No. It just i-isn't right. G-Ganta-kun is too young and nice. And M-Minatsuki is...'

**'Aah, that's what it is. You're jealous.'**

'I-I am not!' the timed voice mumbled out.

**'You're a bad liar, you know that right? I know you wanted it'**

'No, that's not true.' Her thoughts were slowly raising the volume at which they were speaking.

"**You wish you were the one in Minatsuki's place, the one being filled up by Ganta-kun's amazing c-'**

'Stop it. That's not true.' Her timid side screamed out. Shiro immediately stopped humming and walking and clutched at her throbbing head. After a few minutes, she started walking again, still blushing furiously from her thoughts.

**'Face it, you can't lie to me. We share this body and I know all of your thoughts.'** Her mature side cooed. **'But I am curious as to why we are allowing the brunette bitch to live. She's taking our Ganta-kun away and the last time that happened, you let me out for some fun.'**

'Because G-Ganta-kun likes her and I c-can't hurt him again. It h-hurts too much. Y-You understand that too.' Her mind was once again timid in it's responses.

**'Hmf, not good enough. If we can't kill her, can we at least teach her a lesson? And this way we can show Ganta-kun who is better.'**

'… I g-guess it wouldn't h-hurt to talk to her and m-maybe get her to let us h-have him.' Shiro was blushing deeply as her thoughts began to wander.

**'Good girl. Don't worry, just let me do all the... talking with her.'**

Moving through the empty halls, Shiro rushed to the cafeteria, looking for the sadistic deadman. Moving into the packed room, she quickly spotted Ganta, Senji, and Minatsuki eating at a table and talking with one another.

"Ganta! Ganta!" Shiro tried to get his attention while moving towards his table. Before she could get very far, a group of annoyed prisoners shoved past her and blocked her way. When Shiro had finally moved past them, she could see Ganta leaving with Senji. Even as she yelled out to him, her voice was drowned out by the conversations and arguments in the groups of prisoners between the two.

Shiro made it to the table where Minatsuki still sat eating when Ganta left through a pair of doors. Glumly, she sat down next to the brunette, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Princess?" Minatsuki looked over at Shiro, still eating as the girl sighed again. She could see Shiro looking at her out of the corner of her eye and could see a small hint of embarrassment in her scarlet eyes. Grinning, she lowered her hand and patted the inside of the albino's thigh and giggled quietly at how she stiffened.

"What's wrong? Is your mind still on what happened last night?"

Shiro's face immediately turned bright red while Minatsuki just laughed.

"Oh yes. We saw you running and that not so little puddle you you left." While she spoke, she had been creeping her hand slowly up Shiro's thigh.

Shuddering, Shiro was frozen to her seat, attempting to battle her rebellious body. A similar warmth from the night before spread throughout her body as Minatsuki lightly traced around her thighs. When Minatsuki reached the joint between her legs, Shiro jumped up, trying to clear her mind.

Breathing hard, she tried to calm herself but failed. "I-I need t-to t-talk to y-you." Shiro couldn't help but stutter . Her mind was being affected by that warm feeling as images of Ganta and Minatsuki together were brought up into her mind. "Some p-place p-private."

Frowning, Minatsuki stood and grabbed her tray. "Fine. My room is close by. We can talk there without anyone else overhearing us." Clearing her tray, Minatsuki lead the albino out of the cafeteria and through the halls to her room. When they got there and her door was closed, Minatsuki turned and glared at Shiro. "What is it that's so important that you needed to talk to me privately?" She growled out, trying to intimidate the other girl.

Shiro heard her and felt a small tug on her mind before her thoughts cleared. Her eyes grew hard and gained a far-off look, no sign of her innocence left.

"What do you want with Ganta?"

"...What do you mean?" Frowning, Minatsuki folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Exactly what I said. What is it that you want from Ganta?" Shiro's voice gained an edge with underlying anger.

"To help him, obviously. He has been through a lot and he helped me, so I want to return the favor."

"Is that all? Just you returning some unspoken favor?"

"N-not exactly." Minatsuki's voice wavered a little as she began to think of what to say. "He saved me from a lot of things, myself included. I want to help him recover form the pain he's suffered. I think I love him." This last bit was whispered out as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

"What makes you think you deserve him?" Again, Shiro's voice held an edge but was slowly growing darker and more mature.

"What?" Minatsuki's tears disappeared and anger replaced them. "Why would you ask that? I have done more for him than anyone else in this shithole prison has. I am willing to show him a love and friendship that no one else can.

"What could possibly make you think that Ganta wants to be with you?"

"Because he told me so himself!" Minatsuki screamed.

Growling, she turned her back on the albino and walked up to her bed. In a much lower and more controlled voice, she continued. "He loves me, and I love him just as much. He told me himself, so don't you even dare try to assume otherwise."

Silence filled the room as both girls thought about what had just been revealed. Finally Minatsuki spoke up calmly but forcefully. "I think you should go now." Facing her bed, she waited for the sound of her door opening. Hearing nothing, she began to turn so that she could force the other girl out of her room. She was stopped as she felt a warm body embrace her from behind and wrap her tightly in it's arms.

* * *

Shiro had been trying not to laugh at being dismissed so callously. Moving quietly, she approached the sadist and lunged at her when she saw her turning. She encircled Minatsuki in her pale arms and held her tight.

Puling the other girl flat against her chest, Shiro gently rubbed her chest against Minatsuki's back as she placed her head on Minatsuki's shoulder, behind her right ear. Shoving her hands up under the brunette's shirt, she began to rub the girl's flat, toned stomach lightly while whispering into her ear.

"Mm, do you know what I did to the last girl who got close to Ganta-kun? She was spending too much time with him. She didn't have her head on straight, but I fixed it." Shiro whispered huskily into her ear.

"I could do the same to you. I should kill you for trying to steal Ganta-kun from me..." While she spoke, Shiro slowly let one hand leave Minatsuki's stomach and lazily trail lower and lower until it met the top of the girl's bloomers. Slipping past, Shiro lightly ran her hand across the top of Minatsuki's panties, feeling how damp they were. Feeling this made the albino laugh.

"... But that would make Ganta-kun sad and I can't bring myself to hurt him. Instead, there are going to be some changes. For instance, **this** is mine now." Shiro clamped her hand over Minatsuki's panties and began to rub. Feeling the girl shiver and try to move, she trailed her remaining hand up to Minatsuki's chest. Feeling bare skin, Shiro smirked as she began to massage the sadist's breasts.

"Hmm, seems like you were planning on having fun with Ganta-kun again." Shiro could feel the heat radiating from Minatsuki's body and she could hear the other girl breathing heavily. "I am willing to share Ganta-kun since you make him happy. We can all be together, but when it is just the two of us, you are mine. Understand?"

By now, Minatsuki was panting but trying to resist what her body was screaming for. The psychotic threats and Shiro's soft hands were breaking her willpower, bringing pleasure that only Ganta had been able to give her. She was tempted to give in to what Shiro wanted but feeling the albino's tongue run sensually up her neck snapped her back to her surroundings.

Shoving the girl off and away from her, Minatsuki ripped her earrings off and let her whips form. Using them, she swung out at Shiro, trying to capture and cut her. As her target dodged more and more of her strikes, Minatsuki became angry.

"Stop running, you little bitch. I can't hit yo-*CRACK*

Minatsuki flew backwards onto her bed while Shiro grinned down at her, rubbing the back of her hand.

Eyes filling with an burning rage, Minatsuki lashed out and began to assault Shiro with her whips, cutting everywhere she could. Her sadistic laughter filled the room while she watched the other girl bleed as dozens of cuts and lacerations covered her already scarred body. Feeling some of the blood spatter onto her, Minatsuki let out her chilling laughter again and closed her eyes, reveling in the pain she caused.

It was cut short when she felt her whips being torn from her control. A tainted force seemed to rip her ability to use her blood from her. Minatsuki felt a sharp and warm object rub across her throat. Opening her eyes, she could see and felt a small, razor-thin band run down and around her neck in a tight loop, almost like a noose. The small band in front of her face lead back to Shiro who continued to grin as blood welled from horrendous gashes all over her body.

Watching in horror, Minatsuki witnessed her cuts heal and flaps of skin reattach themselves to the albino's body and reform as smooth and clear as though nothing happened. Looking into the monster's eyes, she shuddered as she saw a lecherous glint in it's scarlet colored orbs.

Walking forward, Shiro gently peeled away the remaining shreds of her body suit. As she approached the bed, her blood razors began to cut away at Minatsuki's clothing, never harming her skin no matter how close they cut. Laughing darkly, Shiro climbed onto the bed and leered down at the now naked and terrified girl.

"Fufufu. So, are you finally realizing how useless it is to fight me?" Another chuckle broke through at the sight of the brunette's nods. Shiro lowered herself down onto Minatsuki's body as she spoke. "Good, because I'm getting hungry and you look sooo delicious." She dropped completely flat onto the girl, forcefully pushing her lips into Minatsuki's.

Shiro could feel the resistance the other girl tried to hold. Bringing her hand down, Shiro placed it over Minatsuki's pussy and began to rub the outside. She could feel as the brunette's resolve weakened, so she forced her tongue into Minatsuki's open mouth.

Minatsuki's resistance was fading quickly as her fear began to fuel and enhance her lust. Leaning into the kiss, she was soon moaning as Shiro rubbed her clit and the outside of her pussy. She was soaked from her earlier fear and excitement and was practically melting in the albino's hold.

Her moans of pleasure instantly turned into a muffled scream of pain as she felt her tongue being bitten by Shiro. Minatsuki could feel tears well up in her eyes, but continued to scream before grabbing the other girl's hair to hold their kiss out longer.

Her hold quickly faded as Shiro stopped rubbing her clit and violently twisted it while biting her bottom lip. Screaming again, Minatsuki's body reacted on it's own as it spasmed under the albino's body and bucked into her hand. Tears streamed down her face as she mindlessly moaned in bliss.

Shiro, feeling the brunette surrender to her, released her grip in the girl's sensitive nub and, hearing her groan of disappointment, began rubbing her soaked folds again. Minatsuki could feel Shiro's warm and soft hands trying to pleasure her, but whimpered. She wanted more pleasure after such and intense spike. Hearing this, the albino stopped rubbing and, before Minatsuki could make a sound, plunged two fingers into her core.

The sudden intrusion set Minatsuki back to moaning and, when Shiro began to massage her nipple in her hand, she was soon panting. The girl's fingers slightly pinched Minatsuki's insides and this brought her closer to her release. She could feel as Shiro began to rub herself on her leg. Minatsuki could feel how wet she was and that only added to her own stimulation.

She tried to move her legs a bit to help the albino girl when she felt another finger intrude in her pussy. Her moans and panting grew strained as she felt her end approaching. Minatsuki felt as Shiro's tongue left her mouth and clamped onto her neck, sucking and biting until a bright red mark was visible.

This provided a decent distraction for Minatsuki until she felt Shiro flex her fingers and scrape her nails across the brunette's most sensitive location. Her body tightened up and she screamed out as a mind numbing sensation flowed through her body. Minatsuki's release flooded from her as she felt every nerve in her body tingle and burn.

"OH, K-KAMI! IT H-HU-HURTS SO M-MUCH!"

Minatsuki's eyes were wide and she could see stars as Shiro continued to scratch her G-spot. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as Shiro lightly licked and nibbled at it, while her body spasmed under the girl's hold.

Both of them were stunned when the bedroom door was thrown open and a surprised Yo stood in the doorway.

Yo had been walking to the cafeteria to get lunch when he saw his sister drag the albino, Shiro if he remembered correctly, into her room. This worried him but he assumed that Minatsuki could take care of herself.

He had eaten and talked with a few a friends he had been able to make before leaving to find Ganta. As he wandered through the halls, his thoughts continued to question his transfer to G-Block. He wasn't a Deadman and yet he was being forced to live there.

'Must think I'm some sort of security risk or something.' His thoughts were instantly brought back when he heard a piercing scream nearby, followed by a voice that sounded too much like his little sister's echoing down the halls.

"Oh, k-kami! It h-hu-hurts so m-much!"

Rushing through the halls towards Minatsuki's room, his mind flashed back to the night he witnessed a horror that would haunt him for his entire life. When the cute and innocent little albino girl had turned into a raging monster. When she had brutally murdered so many guards with a smile on her face just because she could.

Fearing for his sister's safety, Yo rocketed down the hall and kicked open her door... only to see a sight that chilled his blood and destroyed coherent thought.

Both his sister and Shiro lay on the bed with the albino girl on top of Minatsuki, still fingering her furiously and rubbing herself on one of Minatsuki's legs, with an annoyed and murderous look on her psychotic face. Minatsuki, meanwhile, had a confused and dazed look as she continued to moan and buck into Shiro's hand.

"Y-Yo, what are you doing here?"

Yo didn't respond. He couldn't. His mind had shut down and, as the girls continued to stare at him, he fell back into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Shiro simply shrugged before claiming Minatsuki's lips with her own once again. After a minute, she broke the kiss and brought her hands up to Minatsuki's shoulders.

"Ok, now it's my turn. Don't you dare disappoint me."

Shiro sat up and brought her waist up to Minatsuki's face. She could feel as the girl breathed onto her, still in a daze, before she felt the girl's tongue lick out tentatively. After that, Minatsuki began to lick all around her damp folds, trying to tease her. Laughing, Shiro shoved her waist further down on Minatsuki's face, attempting to get the brunette's tongue where she wanted it.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to actually make me beg for it."

Minatsuki, growing bold, decided to try to use surprise as her tool and began to attack Shiro's pussy. As she ate the albino out, Minatsuki couldn't help but notice that she tasted sweet, almost like chocolate and pudding.

Shiro, despite her strong will, was purring at the invasive feeling of Minatsuki's tongue. She had to admit that the brunette was talented. It took her by surprise when Minatsuki began to lick her clit. Biting back a moan when the brunette lightly bit down and sucked on her clit, her legs lost their feeling and she ground herself against Minatsuki's face.

While she did this, Shiro felt the hold on her clit tighten to a point where she felt pinched and amazingly felt Minatsuki's tongue return to it's original position. The inside of the albino's cunt. Glancing down, Shiro was impressed to see that Minatsuki had made a small whip from the blood on her bitten tongue and that it was currently coiled tightly around her clit and flicking the top.

The heat in her stomach spread and increased and Shiro jumped when she felt an intrusion in her other hole. A moan finally escaped her lips as she felt a second whip the brunette had made enter her ass and coil before retreating. It continued to tease at her as she was being eaten out.

She was finally pushed over the edge and fire spread throughout her body when Minatsuki reached up and grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples as hard as she could. Shiro moaned out her orgasm and watched as the brunette lapped up her release. She groaned when she felt Minatsuki return to her folds, trying to get all of her cum.

Dragging the girl's head away, Shiro moved down her body, rubbing her pussy against the girl's breasts, stomach, and legs as she moved her hand towards Minatsuki's dripping womanhood. Flicking the brunette's nub, Shiro plunged two of her fingers into the girl's folds and watched in amusement as she instantly began to squirm and moan like a whore.

"That was pretty good. I think you deserve a reward. A very... special reward."

While she spoke, Shiro forcefully jammed another another finger in the girl's pussy and began to rub her clit with her thumb. Minatsuki was writhing and moaning on the bed. Shiro smirked and brought her free hand lower. She reached down and began to rub her ass making her gasp. Grinning, Shiro continued to rub between the girl's cheeks and, when she seemed to relax, jammed two fingers into the smaller hole. Instantly, she felt as Minatsuki gripped her body in a death hug, between her arms, and her fingers like a vice as she let out a guttural growl.

Laughing slightly, Shiro leaned in and licked Minatsuki's ear.

"You actually like it don't you? I bet you want Ganta-kun to fuck you here." When she said it, Shiro bit down on her ear-lobe and spread her fingers in Minatsuki's ass, stretching her on the inside. Minatsuki let out a small cry of pain and mumbled a response.

"I-I l-lo-l-love i-it. Y-You're s-so g-go-good."

"Mmh, you're going to cum soon aren't you?" Shiro scraped at the girl's inner walls with her nails as she fingered her. Minatsuki gasped in surprise and began to buck into Shiro's hands.

"Y-Yes, oh K-Ka-Kami I'm-m s-so c-c-close."

"...Good"

Shiro dragged her nails across the brunette's inner walls as she removed her fingers from Minatsuki's holes. She could hear the other girl groan in disappointment and felt as the girl tried to bring her body back into contact with her magical hands.

"Nuh uh. This is punishment for getting to Ganta-kun before me."

Shiro licked her fingers, enjoying the taste of the sadist before leaning up and kissing Minatsuki. She let her taste herself for a second before she ended the kiss and grabbed the girl by the chin. She slipped her still-wet fingers into Minatsuki's open mouth. She pinched and stroked the girl's tongue and stud piercing as it licked at her fingers, letting out a small giggle.

"And this is for trying to resist me earlier."

Shiro quickly got a grip on Minatsuki's jaw, fingers curling around her teeth and gums while her thumb gripped under her chin. Yanking out, Shiro felt a delightful thrill when she heard a sickening pop and a bloodcurdling scream. She shuddered in pleasure at the sound and, surprisingly, felt Minatsuki release her orgasm in a flood.

Moving the dislocated jaw around in small circles, Shiro reveled in the sight of a weeping Minatsuki and giggled psychotically at the brunette's moans of pain and pleasure.

Releasing her jaw and watching it go slack, Shiro giggled again at the look before pulling Minatsuki's tongue out of her mouth. Leaning in, she licked it and began to suck on it while playing with the stud piercing with her own tongue. Fresh tears poured from Minatsuki's eyes as she moaned out her affection.

Shiro gently wiped away the tear trails and gently whispered into Minatsuki's ear. "Shh, shh... Don't cry. Just imagine how much you will love this in the future. Ganta-kun will be able to go even deeper into your throat now and he'll love it too. He'll love **you** even more for it."

One of Shiro's hands caressed Minatsuki's hair while her other one stroked the girl's cheek and jaw. The crying deadman let out small whimpers as Shiro lightly kissed away the tears that continued to fall. After a few minutes, Shiro moved the hand in Minatsuki's hair down to her back, massaging her shoulder blades and the space between them while her other hand gently grabbed the sadist's still slack jaw.

"Just one more time and it'll be over. Just one more and you can finally rest." Shiro's whispers lovingly cut through Minatsuki's whimpers.

Yanking the girl's jaw further down, loud pops sounded in the room until Shiro jammed it straight up, grinding the joint painfully past every nerve and muscle until it popped back into place with an audible*SNAP*.

Minatsuki let out a hoarse groan of pain and felt as another orgasm ripped through her body yet again. Shiro carefully moved up and over on the bed so that she lay even with the moaning and spasming girl. She gently pulled the blanket out from under their bodies and, ignoring the small, damp stains, brought it over them as Minatsuki moved closer and tightly latched onto the albino.

"I want this to work out. I hope Ganta-kun accepts it because you both make me sooo happy." Minatsuki lovingly nuzzled Shiro's neck and wrapped her arms around the other girl's arm and her legs around the girl's leg.

"Don't worry Mina-chan, Ganta-kun would never refuse us. His heart is too big." Shiro's voice was slowly reverting back to it's childish and innocent tone.

"Heh, that's not the only thing of his that's big." Voice little more than a whisper, Minatsuki snuggled closer to her albino lover and fell asleep in her warm embrace.

Shiro smiled down at the angel sleeping in her arms while trying to think of how to explain it to Ganta. Her eyes flickered over Yo's still unconscious form and her sadistic grin flashed across her face when she saw him begin to stir.

Senji and Ganta were walking through the halls, laughing at Senji's story.

"So when I finally caught up to him, I was so pissed I started beating the shit out of him. He started screaming for me to stop like I yelled earlier, but you wanna know what I said?"

"What was that?" Ganta could barely walk straight, he had a good idea of what came next and he could barely hold in his laughter.

"I yelled, 'Why? Because you fucking told me to?' and kept on beating him."

Both deadmen were in hysterics as they walked through the halls. Their laughter died when they approached Minatsuki's room and saw a sobbing form on the ground next to the door.

"Yo, is that you? What's wrong man? Why are you sitting there?" Ganta and Senji both questioned him but flinched when he turned to them.

His eyes held a haunted look that seemed to plead for death. His mouth moved silently until he barely mumbled out, "y-y-you're want-ted i-in th-t-there-e." His terrified eyes bored seemed to bore holes into Ganta and the young boy shivered in fear.

"Take it easy man, let's get you to the infirmary." As Ganta moved to follow Senji as he supported Yo, Senji turned and shook his head at Ganta. "I'll take him. You heard him too, you're apparently wanted in that room and my guess is by Minatsuki. I don't want to see a pissed off Hummingbird either, so get in there."

Shivering, Ganta nodded at the tall deadman before entering the dark room. Switching on the light, Ganta flinched from the glare and, when he could see, nearly had a heart attack at the sight before him.

Shiro lay in Minatsuki's bed with the brunette's head in her lap. The blanket they were under covered their modesty but obviously showed that they were both naked underneath. Shiro was tenderly stroking Minatsuki's hair and head when she turned to see Ganta staring at her and smiled at him.

"Ganta-kun, I have great news."

Her childish and high voice rang sweetly in his ears but held a slightly mature edge to it, almost as if two versions of her, the original and an older version, of her were speaking at the same time.

"Sh-Shiro-chan? W-What the h-hell is g-going on? Why a-are y-you with  
Mi-Minatsuki-chan?"

The albino girl let out a small giggle and patted the bed, next to where she lay.

"Silly, we just had a talk about what happened the other night." Ganta went red as he sat down next to her. "She wants me to join you guys with **everything**. Isn't that right Mina-chan?"

Minatsuki had stirred slightly when Shiro began talking and sleepily nodded before nuzzling Shiro's cheek affectionately. "That's right, we had a nice long discussion and we are both willing to share you."

Ganta blushed at their obvious show of affection. "But what happened with Yo? It looked like he saw the Shinigami itself."

Shiro laughed sheepishly and scratched at her cheek. "Heh, about that. He kinda walked in when Mina-chan and I were... talking." Ganta thought for a second before her meaning sunk in and he turned a bright crimson red as a blush covered his face.

Shaking his head, Ganta removed his shoes. He felt as Shiro embraced him from behind. "We've been waiting for you to return. We wanted to sleep with you tonight."

Blushing again, Ganta coughed to gain some time to gather his thoughts. "I'm really tired Shiro-chan. I've spent nearly all day training with Senji and I was kinda looking forward to sleep."

"Oh, I know, Ganta-kun. I meant actually sleeping with us."

She lightly pulled him back and, before he could react, had somehow placed him between her and Minatsuki.

Both girls lay somewhat on top of and next to him. Minatsuki cuddled against his right arm and was breathing deeply along his neck. Shiro lay on top of his left arm pinning it below her waist as she lightly kissed his neck. Both girls began to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Ganta-kun." Shiro and Minatsuki whispered tiredly as they fell asleep in his arms.

"Good night my little angels."

Ganta noticed that their scents filled the room and mixed to form a heavy but very delicious and addictive aroma that briefly brought to mind a sweet, honey-flavored candy.

Smiling, Ganta fell asleep thinking himself the luckiest man in the world. Both of his fallen angels, at some point in the night, had wrapped their arms around his waist, bringing them all closer together under the blanket.

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea when I will be able to update. I am shooting for a month at the latest. I want to get ahead with what I have written so that I have some extra to work with and I should let you guys know now that this WILL have a main story. I know it might seem weird, but yes, I am going to have a plot in all of this citrus filled goodness :P**

**For those of you wondering, since Shiro holds the Original Sin, I am going to make it where she can use just about any of the other Branches and maybe even affect other deadmen's own powers.**

**As always, please review so that I have some feedback. If you guys have any ideas for where this should go, I would love to hear them and if you want girls added in then let me know. I aim to please my readers if I can :)**


End file.
